1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive trim panel construction in which a sealed acoustic chamber is integrated with a contoured interior panel.
2. Disclosure Information
Automotive closure structures are becoming increasingly complex due to a variety of competing demands. In the case of closure structures required to perform multiple duties, such as vehicle doors, consumers are becoming increasingly interested in higher-end audio systems having enhanced sound quality, while at the same time requirements relating to automotive energy usage place even more importance upon vehicle weight reduction. In the present case, the inventors provide, in the context of a vehicle door, not only superior audio quality, but also lower vehicle weight arising from the ability to eliminate the wiring and hardware required to mount two speakers in a location such as a vehicle's package tray. In certain cases, the present structure may be used as an alternative to the usual prior art side impact structure, or pelvic bolster, shown as a solid block of foam in FIG. 6 herein. Such foam, although offering a response to a side impact, contributes nothing to the vehicle's sound system. Known acoustic chambers, such as that shown in U.S. patent publication 2001/0030078A1 which shows an acoustic chamber having no capability regarding management of side impact force, also suffer from the deficiency that the chamber is generally not unitary, and is not integral with the door trim panel. As a result, the cost is high, the installation is difficult, and the audio results are inferior to the results produced by an acoustic structure according to the present invention.